


Pretend

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Crack, Preschool AU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nabooru gets more than she bargains for when she looks for something else to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This cracky plot bunny demanded to be written.

Nabooru didn't like to play princesses; the only thing that she hated more was playing with Ganondorf. Luckily, the bully of their class had taken to sitting in the corner and quietly jogging the cash register. The only person who seemed bothered by this was Link, who held a large handful of Monopoly money.

"Why do we have to play princesses?" Nabooru crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I said so!" Ruto responded. She clutched a plastic tiara tightly in her hands.

"But we played princesses yesterday!" Nabooru had ended up standing in the corner, every once in a while picking up some plastic toys and trying (and failing) to entertain herself.

"Then you can just play something else!" Ruto turned away from her. "Come on Zelda, let's go!"

Nabooru didn't even bother to respond, just turned around. She would play something else - whatever she wanted, and Ruto couldn't stop her.

The young girl grinned. Oh yes, she was going to have so much fun, and she wouldn't have to play a princess.

Five minutes later, however, her heavy frown was back. There just wasn't anything to do; the teacher, Miss Impa, watched over the class with a bored look. She had no interest in playing Connect Four or getting Nabooru coloring sheets. Malon was playing with the farm toys as always; it wasn't as boring as playing princesses, but it got old after a while. The Legos were fun, but Nabooru didn't want to clean them up.

"Get your own money!"

Nabooru turned around, her eyes locking on Ganondorf and Link. The much smaller blond boy eyed the cash register.

"Get your own!"

Link scowled.

Quickly, Nabooru walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Link, let's go play knights."

The boy brightened, then absently dropped the brightly colored fake bills from his hand. The two walked over to where the foam swords were kept; playing with these were a lot of fun. They would pass the time until it was time for a snack and to go to the playground.

Nabooru grabbed her sword, then raised it to the sky. "Let us fight!"

The two carefully hit the other's sword. Nabooru hit with precision, while Link worked on his defense.

"I'm going to win!" Nabooru smirked, pushing some red bangs away from her eyes.

Link shook his head.

"Win for me, Link!" cried an all too familiar voice.

"Ruto," Nabooru said, "what are you doing here?"

The girl in question, who stood next to Zelda, pouted. "I came to see my knight, Link!"

"He isn't your knight! Link works alone."

Link simply continued to fight, making no gestures or facial expressions to show his opinion on the issue. All that seemed to matter to him was the fight.

Nabooru forced herself to focus; she could not lose, not in front of Ruto. Ruto would never let her hear the end of it.

Ultimately, Nabooru won by knocking Link's green baseball cap off of his head.

"Yes!" She jumped into the air, waving her sword. "I won!"

"Calm down," Miss Impa called.

Nabooru dropped her fake weapon to the ground, then turned to Nabooru. "It looks like I'm the one who is the better knight!"

Ruto only shrugged. "Oh well."

"Huh?"

She threw a large blue plastic jewel to her.

"It just means that I'll have to marry you, Nabooru."

"What?"

"You're the better knight." Ruto twirled, her blue skirt flying. "As the better knight, you get to marry me."

"No way!" Nabooru threw the blue plastic jewel back to her.

"Why not?" Ruto ran her fingers over the toy's surface. "You'd get to play as my knight, not as another princess!"


End file.
